


A Serious Lack of Handjobs

by duplighoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 03:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1251631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duplighoul/pseuds/duplighoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh Dun doesn't always say the right things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Serious Lack of Handjobs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloChaos/gifts).



> kinda iffy on the rating, let me know if I needa change it to mature!

It’s really Josh’s big mouth that ruins the entire evening.

 

Josh thinks about how the different the night would have ended if he didn’t open his big mouth, and because he did it led to him not getting laid and Tyler a little pissed off at him. Tyler would definitely not be pissed at him if he had kept his mouth closed, he’d be pleased that he received a blowjob and, even if he doesn’t say that he appreciates it, (he doesn’t deny it either) the cuddling of a lifetime.

 

Dubbing their post-sex cuddling as ‘the cuddling of a lifetime’ is pushing the bill, however, so Josh pushes that out of his mind as he contemplates what prompted him to open his stupid mouth at all.

 

They climbed onto their tour bus and Tyler kissed Josh’s cheek. When Tyler moved back to retreat to his bunk, Josh followed and kissed Tyler on the mouth. Things got heated pretty quickly and they managed to get to the couch before their clothes came off.

 

Josh pushed Tyler down, effectively climbing on top of him in the process when Tyler pulled back and hurriedly said “Wait, wait, wait.” He put a hand on Josh’s chest and pushed Josh back slightly.

 

“What?” Josh asked. He wanted to stop talking and continue kissing Tyler, inevitably kissing down his neck and chest and –

 

“What are we doing?” Tyler was a little breathless and the sight of him looking up at Josh with those _eyes_ , it was so fucking hot; Josh wanted to bit his lip and make Tyler quiver and shake with want only to leave him hanging at the last second – it would drive Tyler _wild_.

 

Josh resisted the urge to growl and pull Tyler’s pants off and said “I was thinking about putting my dick in your ass.” Tyler casually mentioned one night, like they were discussing football scores or the weather, before they got on stage that he has a _thing_ for when Josh is rough with him. (Josh quickly sat behind his drums and failed to ignore every thought of Tyler squirming underneath him, gasping at the utter filth Josh would whisper in his ear.)

 

But instead of the reaction Josh was anticipating, Tyler frowned and crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. “Who said you get to be on top?” Tyler questioned. His eyebrow rose slightly and Josh felt his confidence shrink.

 

“Um.” Josh replied, face burning with embarrassment. His brain was trying to shift from ‘ _hot sex on a bus’_ mode to ‘ _conversing with actual human beings_ ’ but it wasn’t cooperating and all he could picture was Tyler with a hand in Josh’s hair, urging him down to _just hurry up, fuck._

 

Tyler’s eyebrow rose higher, this time more intimidatingly so, and Josh said “I dunno, I just. Kind of figured, I guess?” The way Tyler looked at him with accusatory eyes was unnerving, to say the least. Josh gulped nervously.

 

“Well what if I wanted to top?” Tyler challenged, and it was a little weird (and a little hot) to see Tyler so defensive and confrontational.

 

Josh hadn’t considered that before, and then he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

 

Tyler’s soft hands roaming his chest, brushing over his nipples and sending waves of pleasure down his spine, causing him to shiver. Tyler’s fingers in his ass, spreading him open, tongue swirling around the head of his dick.

 

Tyler _in control_.

 

Josh shuddered thinking about it then, going down to kiss Tyler again. Tyler doesn’t resist and pulled him closer, arms wrapping themselves around Josh’s back. The moment had apparently past, leaving Josh to think about Tyler fucking him and how it would feel.

 

Tyler’s shirt was off and while Josh was sitting up to take his off, Tyler said “Y’know Pete and Patrick fuck sometimes, right?”

 

Josh groaned as he flung his shirt behind him, hitting the TV or something, Josh wasn’t concerned. “I really don’t want to think about Pete and Patrick right now Tyler.”

 

He goes back down to kiss Tyler when Tyler’s hand is back at his chest, holding him firmly in place.

 

“Pete let Patrick fuck him,” Tyler was looking into Josh’s eyes, certainty and accusation firing like missiles in Josh’s conscience.

 

Josh was oblivious to the imaginary missiles, though, because he said “Patrick usually bottoms?” which probably wasn’t the correct response, because Tyler rolled his eyes with a heavy sigh, slid from under Josh, and then walked towards their separate bunks. Josh just stared and watched as he left.

 

Josh fell onto the couch and lied there for a while, which is when he started thinking about how he should keep his mouth shut and let Tyler do what he wants.

 

Seriously, the idea of Tyler thrusting into him doesn’t sound like a bad idea, and Josh wants to get up and apologize but he thinks he should at least give Tyler some time to be upset over the entire ordeal for a while. Josh rolls over so that he’s lying on his back and watches the ceiling. After a few minutes, he hears the sound of bare feet padding from the bunk-area to the couch, and Josh looks up apologetically when Tyler leans over so he’s in Josh’s line of view.

 

“You can fuck me if you want,” Josh offers. He doesn’t say that to make Tyler feel better, he genuinely wants Tyler to fuck him.

 

Tyler shakes his head and kisses his forehead. “Not in the mood for sex right now,” (Josh tries to avoid looking disappointed) “I’ll give you a handjob before bed, though?”

 

“Deal.” Josh says. He holds his hand up so Tyler can help him up and Tyler smiles. He takes Josh’s hand and walks them towards their bunks, knowing full well it won’t be a comfortable fit with the two of them squished together, but Tyler’s been looking forward to finishing a television series with Josh for a while.

 

They end up falling asleep together with Josh’s phone on and Netflix playing the next episode of their show. It isn’t until Josh wakes up that he realizes Tyler didn’t give him a handjob and frowns. He nuzzles his nose into the crook of Tyler’s neck, waking him up. He always was pretty ticklish there.

 

Josh smiles and thinks ‘ _Nah, it can wait,_ ’ as he listens to Tyler’s disoriented mumbles and giggles as Josh’s fingers flutter against Tyler’s ribcage.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think! ♥


End file.
